This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During the reporting period, we have recorded from several dozen SON and PVN neurons from rats, then pulled their mRNA to use for RT-PCR. This approach has allowed us to recognize the electrophysiological signature of OT neurons compared to other neurons. We have also been screening for serotonin receptors and other neuropeptide receptor systems in these neurons using RT-PCR. We have also had the opportunity to record from primate brain samples collected opportunistically and hope to analyze their mRNA for receptors mRNAs as well.